Structural requirements for lamp socket assemblies are vary widely depending on the applications in which the lamp and the socket are to be used. Some of the most demanding applications are those in which the lamp and socket may be exposed to variable and occasionally harsh environmental conditions. Such conditions can expose portions of the lamp and/or socket vulnerable to those environmental conditions, potentially effecting functioning of the lamp and socket. For example, exposure to the water in the form of rain or high humidity can cause corrosion and shorting, leading to failure of the lamp bulb. One way to minimize the risk of failure is to prevent exposure of vulnerable portions of the lamp and/or socket assembly to the effects of harsh environments. In particular, the connection of a lamp to a power supply must be maintained in order to prevent failure of lamp function. Typically, such a connection is protected by embedding the connection in a material which seals the connection against water or other detrimental conditions. For example, a sealing material may be used to protect these sensitive components from impact, shock, vibration, moisture and chemicals.
In spite of the effectiveness of sealing approaches, they are limited by certain socket design constraints. In many applications for a lamp socket, space considerations are important. Also, the ability to easily install or assemble the lamp socket assemblies, as well as the lighting harness member in a particular lighting component, for example, for a vehicle, is also a design constraint and consideration.
Moreover, manufacturing and assembly processes require that the components of the lamp socket be assembled in the quickest and most efficient manner. At the same time, however, the terminals must be seated properly and all electrical connections be satisfactory for ultimate use of the product. Thus, the ability to assemble the components in the fastest and easiest manner with the least complications is a goal of the manufacturing and assembly processes.
One of the requirements of lamp socket assemblies in accordance with the present invention is that a significant plurality of the lamp socket assemblies be produced in the quickest and easiest manner with the least cost, and yet have the highest quality and degree of performance.
Thus, there is a continuing need for lamp socket assemblies which allow for improved efficiency in the manufacturing and assembly and at the same time provide for superior performance under all conditions, particularly harsh environmental conditions.